


Festival of Hopes

by Arghenthia



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Basically mentions of niles' traumatic past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Starvation, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Spoilers from Festival of Bonds DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghenthia/pseuds/Arghenthia
Summary: Two years after the end of the war, the Nohrians decide to hold a traditional festival that hadn't took place in many years as a symbol of hope in Nohr's recovery. They say the festival is to scare evil spirits away, but Niles doubts there is any truth in that until an unpleasant memory from Leo's past comes back to haunt them both.





	Festival of Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this on Halloween but since we just got Halloween Niles in feh I'm posting it now to celebrate!
> 
> This was born from @birbmeow 's ideas on Leo and Niles' conversation in the festival of bonds DLC but it turned into a post revelation fic along the way because I have no self control ahah
> 
> You can find their conversation here if you haven't read it: https://amielleon.dreamwidth.org/267417.html
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The sun was already setting when Niles, galloping on the road that from the countryside brought to the city, finally got a sight on Windmire. 

The weather had been kind that year and, although on the threshold of Autumn, it was still warm, perfect for a long ride. He had been away for four days on Leo’s orders, attending a matter that had proved trickier than anticipated in a nearby city. Niles wasn’t that good of a diplomat, but knowing that the king’s advisor had sent his best man to show his displease had been enough for the dispute to solve on its own eventually. He was glad that he didn’t have to be away from Leo for too long, but at the same time he didn’t even have to threaten anyone for that to happen and that was a bit disappointing. 

There were very few occasions for Niles to make use of his more unpleasant persuasion skills lately. In the first months after the war, when King Xander’s rule had yet to stabilize, between assassination attempts, small riots to suppress and people who were simply unhappy with the king’s new politics, there was never shortage of people who needed convincing. Two years had passed since then and now the situation was calmer, so that Leo felt safe enough to not have him around all the time. Now his duties consisted mostly in carrying Leo’s messages and orders, go retrieve books he needed from the library and be sure that Leo didn’t faint because he forgot to eat or drink for the entire day. 

He left his horse at the stables and stopped the first servant he saw to ask for Leo’s whereabouts. He was told that Leo had been at a meeting since that afternoon and that the council was still in session. He was not surprised to hear he was busy: since he was assigned as the king’s advisor, it was almost impossible to find him resting, especially if he wasn’t around to tell him to take a break. 

Niles went to the baths to wash away the dust of his journey and then decided to wait for Leo in his chambers. Their chambers, as Leo liked to call them now, making his heart flutter every time. Niles couldn’t bring himself to say it too yet, but Leo fortunately didn’t seem to mind. 

When the situation in Nohr had begun to settle and there was time to think about personal matters again, Leo had decided that there was no need to be as cautious with their relationship as they were under his father’s rule. He had talked with his siblings, who already suspected it anyway, and, since they had nothing against it, told him there was no need to hide any more. 

Niles had been glad of that change because that situation had been painful for both of them. What he hadn’t anticipated was that, after everyone came to know who he was to the prince, they started treating him as their superior, which made Niles a bit uncomfortable. All those years spent working for everyone to despise him and now it was all gone, washed away by Leo’s influence. It was no fun teasing others now that they didn’t dare to respond to him, so he had gradually stopped. He didn’t need to push people away any more in any case since they kept distances on their own now that they feared his position. 

Sometimes he still thought with wonder at that time a new squire had called him Lord Niles. He, who had been worthless trash for many years of his life, was now seen as similar to Leo. It was unthinkable for him, like comparing dirt to the sun. 

He kept these thoughts for himself because Leo didn’t like when he talked like that, but he felt that it would have taken him years to get used to that new aspect of his life. Nonetheless, being able to be with Leo openly was totally worth the effort.

Along the way, he asked one of the maids if they already served dinner in the council room. Receiving a negative reply, he told her to serve it in the Prince’s quarters as soon as the meeting was over. 

Once in Leo’s rooms, he collapsed in one of the armchairs, letting all the tiredness of that long journey fall on him as the soft cushions swallowed him. He sighed, looking at the ceiling without really seeing it. He was half asleep by the time Leo arrived. 

The prince’s tired face lit up when he saw he had come back. “I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow morning,” he said as Niles got up from the chair to greet him with a hug and a kiss. “It’s dangerous to travel at night alone, you should have waited.”

Niles shook his head. “It’s fine, there was still light when I arrived. Besides, I didn’t want to spend another night away from you since I could avoid it.”

Leo smiled, pleased. Niles thought that a phrase like that would have made him flush with embarrassment barely a year ago, but now he was so comfortable with him and his cheesy teasing that he didn’t even look away. That thought made his heart skip a beat.

He let Leo go so he could change from his formal wear to his most comfortable clothes and went to sit again. He briefly reported to him about his mission, although he already anticipated most of it with a letter the day before. “How did the meeting go?” asked then.

Leo shrugged. “We’re going to hold a festival this year.”

That was not the answer Niles was expecting. “A festival?”

“Yes, and a big one too,” he confirmed. “It was Elise’s idea. She comes up with many good suggestions lately to our surprise.”

Niles knew Leo was only playing the part with those last words and that he was in fact very proud of his little sister. While Leo and King Xander were more capable in practical and war matters, Princess Elise had always had a keen eye for people’s needs. She spent a lot of time in the city with the common folk and her insight was proving invaluable. 

Niles changed position on the armchair, thinking. “Do you think the people will participate?”

“Well, according to Elise, they are already talking about it themselves and will probably organize one anyway with or without our contribution. In this case we might as well hold it ourselves and take the merit.”

Leo gave him a sly smile and made to sit at his desk when the maids knocked at the door carrying their late dinner. Leo looked at the dishes as if remembering all of a sudden how hungry he was. 

Niles glanced knowingly at him. “I think you’ve worked enough for today. Come eat with me.”

Leo stood there for one moment, conflicted, then sighed. “I could use a small break,” he said in the end, letting himself fall on the armchair across from Niles. 

The maids set the small table that stood between the chairs then left. Leo attacked his plate of tomatoes as if he had nothing to eat in a week.

“I assume you didn’t eat today.”

Leo looked at him with a guilty expression. “It’s been a long time since we held this festival in Windmire and Xander wants it to be magnificent. It has to be a symbol of Nohr’s recovery, both for our people and for the foreigners that will come to visit for the occasion. There is so much to decide and to organize so we’ve been discussing it all day. I only had time for a quick meal.”

Niles sighed but didn’t say anything, filling his mouth with bread instead.

“We need to send invitations and spread the word, prepare the rooms in the castle for all the guests, organize patrols so that they’re safe in the city, build the stalls, rent them and so much more. We’re even going to invite the Hoshidians, after all we did go to their festival this summer. Corrin and Azura are coming too. It’s imperative that everything looks perfect. So much work,” Leo continued between one bite and the other.

Niles smiled at the memory of the Hoshidian festival. He remembered when he held Leo’s hand as they watched the fireworks, a very rare moment of peace in their busy lives. It had been an exceptionally good night. 

He looked at Leo, who was totally absorbed in his planning. They were going to have some extra busy weeks ahead.

“Oh, we also need to dress up,” said Leo suddenly.

“As what?”

“Monsters. This festival’s original intent was to scare evil spirits away so, to do that, we need to be even scarier.”

“I don’t think I need a costume for that.”

Leo chuckled. “I’m sorry but you’ll have to wear one anyway. What do you prefer?”

“What are you going to dress up as?”

“A vampire.”

Niles looked at him with a teasing smile. “I’m intrigued. Can I play your unfortunate victim?”

“I’d say you could play the pirate, but Elise already prepared a pirate costume for Xander.”

“Why would pirates scare evil spirits away?”

Leo shrugged with an amused smile on his lips. “I have no idea, but Elise was so proud of her work so Xander and I didn’t question it. She is also painting Effie’s armour orange to make her look like a pumpkin and Arthur already almost set fire to castle twice while helping her make his faceless costume.” 

“The trials retainers endure to make their lieges happy,” Niles sighed dramatically.

“I can ask Elise to make a costume for you too. She was talking about a mummy costume earlier…” Leo teased with his usual smirk.

“I think I’ll be happy with being your vampire companion,” Niles said immediately, dreading both Elise and the mummy costume. 

Leo chuckled again at his reaction. “So be it. And don’t say I’m not a magnanimous liege.”

***

Niles didn’t remember a time in which Windmire had been so lively and colourful, even before the war began.

When Leo had told him that the festival had to be a symbol of Nohr’s recovery, he had been dubious about it. He couldn’t really see how a simple festival could achieve that, not until that moment. As he walked with Leo in the crowded streets, he eyed the rich stalls full of sweets and exotic merch, the decorations that hanged from the buildings above the road and all those foreigners that had started arriving since a week before. Windmire, that dark and desolated city, was completely transfigured. 

Niles of course knew that all it took to go back to the old Windmire was just straying from the main streets, where people weren’t as joyful and as those who they encountered now, the buildings were dirty and run-down, and the stink of poverty and starvation was still persistent. That Windmire he was seeing now was fake and temporary, but that didn’t mean that one day that couldn’t become the real city and the other just a faint and unpleasant memory. That sight really did infuse him with hope, which was exactly what Leo and King Xander had aimed for. For the first time since the restoration of Nohr had begun, he felt that even their kingdom had a chance to shine.

He shared those thoughts with Leo, who was delighted to know that he thought their work was that effective. “If an uncurable cynic like you came to this conclusion it must really work,” he replied with a radiant smile.

Niles had smiled back fondly at his reaction. Leo put all he had into his work, applying dutifully as he had always done with all the tasks he had been assigned with. Receiving praise for his efforts had always the power to make him light up. Niles never lost a chance to see that enchanting expression of his.

The first part of the evening had proceeded without obstacles. 

They had met with the Hoshidians, Corrin and Azura, who had arrived a few days prior, and spent some time around the city together. There weren’t many chances for them to meet just to enjoy each other’s company and, although Niles felt he didn’t really belong among them, Leo had insisted that being his partner meant he was part of the family too. The idea of having a family was another thing Niles still didn’t get used to, but he knew he was right and that he had to make an effort to integrate in that complex group of people. 

Eventually, everyone wandered off in small groups and Leo and Niles were left alone. 

Going around the festival in those fancy monster costumes made Niles wish Odin was there with them. He smiled to himself. Missing his annoying companion was something he never thought could happen and yet there he was. 

Since word had spread of Odin’s mysterious disappearance, so many families had tried to present Leo with their younger children in hope he would choose them as his new retainer, but he hadn’t even wanted to hear about it. He had said that he didn’t have time nor patience to baby-sit a new inexperienced retainer and that they would only be in his way. In reality, it was partially because finding someone to trust completely was hard, partially because he missed Odin too and he wasn’t ready to replace him just yet. 

Niles suddenly realized they had been walking in silence for a while. Leo’s expression had slowly turned from joyous to melancholic and he thought he might have been having the same thoughts. “Odin would have loved this festival,” he said, squeezing his hand.

Leo looked at him as if he had just noticed he was there too. “Oh, yeah, he would have. Although from what he told us his land has many festivals like this.”

“I’m sure he’s happy with his family wherever he came from.”

Leo nodded, distracted. 

Niles furrowed, wondering what was making him upset if it was not Odin’s absence. “What is it, Leo? Is something bothering you?”

Leo halted and looked at him apologetically. “Sorry, I must have been such a downer. Forgive me.”

Niles shook his head. “What is it?”

“It’s just that this festival brought back some unpleasant memories I thought I had forgot.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t want to want to further waste the mood. It’s nothing remarkable anyway.”

Niles tugged on his hand and guided him to sit on the edge of a nearby fountain. The sparkling water had been enchanted to look orange. “Tell me everything.”

Leo sighed, then took some moments to collect his thoughts. “When I was little,” he began, “attending these festivals was never fun. We would all come with our mothers and they would bicker all the time and make us all miserable. It made me just hope that it would end as soon as possible so I could go back to the castle. I used to totally hate these events.”

Niles remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

Leo’s fingers were playing nervously with a hem of his vampire cloak as he spoke, betraying his emotions despite his calm voice. “There was this one time though in which my mother could not accompany me and I went with my wet-nurse instead. I went around the stalls buying everything I wanted and trying all the games that they offered, something my mother would have never let me do. She came just to show herself, buying me a couple of candies and telling me to shut up and stay by her side. That was probably the only time I had fun at a festival, until…”

“Until?”

“When we left the festival we briefly passed through the slums and I saw a group of starving children looking my way with ravenous eyes. Even now, I can see them as if it just happened.”

Niles swallowed. His memories before meeting Leo were faint, confused, but, in that moment, something came back to him. He remembered looking at the stalls from a corner, eyeing the delicacies they offered with unquenched hunger. He probably did try to steal some, or maybe he was too afraid of the guards patrolling the way exactly to prevent someone like him to get too close to the luckier people and ruin their fun. 

“I hid behind my wet-nurse, holding my sweets in my hands as if they could steal them just by looking at them” Leo continued. “I wanted to keep them all for myself.”

“You were a child. All children are greedy.”

When Leo replied, Niles could finally hear how pained that memory was making him feel from the sound of his voice. “Yes, but after several days had passed, I saw those children’s bodies thrown on the roadside, probably starved to death. If only I had given them just a piece of my candies, maybe they would have still been alive. That sight shocked me back then but it’s even worse thinking about it now because… what if you were one of those children? What if you had died because of my negligence?”

Niles was suddenly overwhelmed by a vision of a well-dressed boy lost in the slums and himself, still a kid, following him and waiting for the opportunity to strike. He didn’t know if this was a memory, or just his imagination picturing in vivid detail what he knew happened to rich kids who ventured where they shouldn’t have had. In the vision he slammed the little kid against the wall, then on the floor, his dirty hands around his white neck. And then the kid had Leo’s face and he realized he didn’t care because he was hungry and desperate. 

“Niles?” came Leo’s voice, muffled. Without realizing it, Niles had hugged him tight against his chest. He was trembling at the thought that Leo went so close to have that happen to him and that he could have been the one to do it. 

He let Leo go, making an effort to control himself. He looked him in the eyes, dead serious. “Even if I had been one of those children, I wouldn’t have wanted you to help me.”

Leo stared at him, puzzled and surprised.

“Sure, starvation is a very common way of dying in the slums, but even if those candies had made a difference, there are still a hundred ways those children might have died. No one would have cared, it’s that kind of place.”

Leo lowered his eyes. “Still…”

“Besides,” Niles interrupted, “if you had reached out to them, you might have ended up dead yourself. That would have been the fate of a well-dressed and rich kid lost in the slums, if not worse. I am ever so grateful that is not what happened to you.”

“I never thought about it this way,” said Leo after a long moment.

Niles raised a hand to caress his cheek, gently turning his face towards him. “Not dying that day also made you able to save much many lives than the ones you thought you could have saved with those sweets.”

A small smile surfaced on Leo’s lips as he raised his own hand to grab Niles’. He turned his head for a moment to kiss his palm, then looked at him again with relief in his eyes. “Thank you, Niles. I feel much better now that I talked to you. I’m sorry if something of my tale made you upset. You really looked like you were about to faint earlier.”

“I’m just so glad you weren’t careless that day. Thinking I might have lost you to such a cruel fate before even knowing you…”

This time it was Leo to hold him close. “I’m here, you didn’t lose me.”

Niles kissed him softly, as if to make sure that was actually the truth, then stared at him for a long moment. “We should go back to enjoy the festival,” he said. 

Leo nodded and they got up. “You know, I don’t want to lose that memory ever again. I want to keep it as a lesson to myself and use it to improve the future.”

“How so?”

“Well, now that Nohr is in full recovery, I’m sure we can do something about the conditions of the poor children in the city. After the war, the number of orphans has drastically increased, and Camilla was talking about wanting to open an orphanage to take care of them. I’m sure arrangements can be made. I’ll talk with Xander personally about this matter.”

“I’m sure the people of Windmire will appreciate it.”

Leo nodded with a smile and was about to reply when a series of loud pops interrupted him. “Oh! I forgot Takumi said they were going to bring fireworks with them,” he said instead.

They both looked up at the sky, as exclamations of wonder and applauds came from the people all around them. The people of Windmire probably had never even heard of fireworks.

“It’s always a beautiful sight, no matter how many times you see it,” said Leo.

Niles looked at him, admiring the gracious features of his face in the light of the fireworks.

“It is,” he said, not quite talking about the fireworks anymore.

As they stood there in silence, his arm around Leo’s waist and Leo’s head laid on his shoulder, Niles wished that moment of peace never ended. 

When, eventually, the fireworks stopped, he turned to look at Leo, his heart full of joy at the fact that he had shared such a perfect moment with the person he loved. 

Following Leo in the heart of the festival again, he hoped to live countless more moments like that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> You can find me on twitter at @arghenthia


End file.
